Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel module and an electrostatic discharging method thereof, and more particularly, relates to a touch panel module and an electrostatic discharging method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a touch display panel includes a combination of a display panel and a touch panel. Based on different integration methods of the touch panel and the display panel, a touch display module may be classified into an out-cell touch display module and an embedded touch display module. Based on different disposition positions of the touch panel with respect to the display panel, the embedded touch display module may be further classified into an in-cell touch display module and an on-cell touch display module. In order to improve a display quality, dummy electrodes are usually disposed on the touch panel in the conventional art, so as to compensate an optical visibility. However, the dummy electrodes on the touch panel often accumulate electrostatic charges, and the accumulated electrostatic charges may seriously affect the display quality of the display panel.